


Butterscotch

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his new favorite flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch

Butterscotch wasn't his favorite flavor. He didn't even have much of a sweet tooth – he'd always thought of himself as more of a salt man, but ever since Greg he found himself rethinking a lot of the things he thought he knew about himself. Like his professionalism, for one thing, because what they were doing right now was definitely not professional. It wasn't even smart, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

They hadn't been sleeping together that long – just a few months, still new enough to make him just a little bit stupid. All he had to do was walk into Greg's lab and his senses went into overdrive, and this was why he'd put this off for so long, because he'd known since the beginning that the second he kissed Greg it was going to be like this.

There was nothing about Greg that wasn't intense, nothing about him that wasn't a turn-on and Nick couldn't really be blamed for the way he pushed Greg up against the door and kissed him right in the middle of the crime scene. They were alone, at least, but there was no way he could guarantee it would stay that way, and the idea of getting caught just added to the urgency. If Grissom saw them now – if Grissom knew about them at all – they'd never work together again, and Greg would be right back in the lab, stuck processing samples and driving everyone around him crazy.

If they got caught it was Greg who'd really pay, but even knowing that wasn't enough to make Nick stop. That probably made him a terrible person, but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't, because Greg was the one who'd leaned in close to whisper something Nick couldn't even remember about evidence, breath warm and butterscotch-scented and Nick couldn't resist finding out if he tasted like butterscotch too.

And suddenly butterscotch _was_ his favorite flavor, especially when it was butterscotch mingled with Greg. He had no idea what he would have done if there had been people in the room when Greg leaned in and just… _breathed_ the words right against his skin, but he was grateful that for once they were alone. For once it was just him and Greg, the way it used to be before they became Nick-and-Greg, like a matched set. A secret nobody knew about, but they'd gotten enough looks from Grissom that he'd started keeping his distance on purpose, at least while they were at work.

It was the smartest thing he could have done, but that didn't make it any easier. Still, it was almost worth it, because it made the times when they were alone that much more intense. Like now, with Greg pressed up against the door and pushing hard against him, all lean muscle and angles and heat that Nick could feel seeping through his clothes. Through his jeans, and he gripped Greg's hips and pulled him even closer, thrusting and Greg moaned against his mouth and broke the kiss.

"We're so fired if anybody catches us."

He was right. Nick had known that all along, but hearing the words was enough to make him do something about it. He started to pull away, to loosen his grip on Greg's hips and disentangle body parts, but as soon as he moved Greg's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Are you crazy? Don't _stop_."

And it wasn't funny, but Nick laughed anyway, breathless and just a little hysterical. "Anybody could walk in here, G."

"Not while I'm holding the door closed," Greg pointed out, grinning hopefully and Nick couldn't really argue with that. At least they'd have a little warning, not that it would do them much good if someone did show up. Greg's mouth was wet and kiss-swollen, though, his chest rising and falling heavily and his cock hard against Nick's thigh, and it was hard to argue with even flawed logic when most of the blood in his body was pooled in his groin.

He let Greg drag him forward again, chasing the flavor of butterscotch with his tongue while Greg worked a hand between them and slid Nick's zipper down. The first touch of Greg's hand on his cock made him gasp, earning him a muffled laugh and another quick kiss before Greg leaned back to look at him.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open with Greg's hand moving in quick, firm strokes, but he didn't want to miss a second of watching Greg watch him. The angle was a little weird and his knees threatened to buckle with each new thrust of his hips, but he couldn't bring himself to stop long enough to move. Besides, there was still the chance someone could walk in on them if they moved away from the door, and it wasn't like they could use the bed. They'd processed the entire hotel room, but there was no telling if Grissom was going to send somebody back to go over the place again.

Which meant they couldn't afford to leave _anything_ behind, not even up against the door. He surged forward for another hard kiss, reaching between them to close his fingers over Greg's and pull his hand away. He dropped to his knees before Greg had time to argue, working his jeans open with expert fingers and pulling his cock out. He stroked a few times, looking up to watch Greg's mouth open and his head fall back against the hotel room door with a dull thud.

Greg's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, pressed hard against the door and Nick wondered if there were actually going to be bruises on his fingers. He leaned forward, letting out a warm breath on the head of Greg's cock, watching Greg shudder before he finally closed his mouth around the other man. He knew how to torture Greg, to draw things out until he was begging Nick to let him come, but they didn't have that kind of time. They didn't have any time at all, and he was still hard but he couldn't reach down and take care of it without leaving evidence behind.

Instead he focused on Greg, hands pressing his hips against the door and tongue seeking out the spots that made Greg groan low in his throat and thrust a little harder against his hands. He was murmuring a stream of incoherent words, barely loud enough for Nick to hear them. He couldn't make out when Greg was saying, but he understood it anyway, mouth moving faster until Greg tensed and let out a fractured moan as he came.

He swallowed around Greg's length once, then again before he pulled off, pressing his mouth to the inch of skin just above Greg's waistband as he waited for the other man to stop trembling. Greg's hands slid into his hair, shaking just a little and when Nick looked up he found the other man watching him with a glazed, affectionate look that made his heart skip a beat.

Pushing himself off his knees took more of an effort than he expected it to, but before he even regained his balance Greg's hands were on him again, spinning him until his back was flat against the door. Greg was on his knees before Nick even knew what happened, hand pushing Nick's shirt up his stomach to press hot, teasing kisses along his skin. His tongue dipped into Nick's belly button and his cock twitched, already painfully hard and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He didn't want to, because every second they stayed here was another second they risked bringing up a bunch of questions they couldn't answer.

Like what had taken them so long to get back to the lab, what had been so interesting at the crime scene after it had been processed and why he hadn't called in to let Grissom know what was going on. None of those were questions he wanted to answer, not with the taste of Greg still on his tongue and the memory of Greg's mouth on his cock. What he really wanted to do was forget about the lab and the case and take Greg home, spend the next few hours kissing every inch of his skin until he was begging Nick to fuck him.

That thought made him moan helplessly and thrust forward, his hand in Greg's hair to push him toward Nick's cock. Greg took the hint, tongue dragging along the underside of Nick's cock before he took Nick into his mouth. Sparks of white heat shivered along Nick's spine, his whole body focused on the pain-pleasure tightening at the base of his stomach. It took everything in him not to thrust into Greg's mouth, further and further into all that wet heat until Greg was choking.

As soon as he thought it Greg was swallowing his length, and Nick was pretty sure he wasn't a mind reader but somehow he knew exactly what Nick needed anyway. One hand left Nick's hip to slide between his legs, rolling his balls between long fingers as Greg's tongue did things Nick didn't even know were possible. The head of his cock hit the back of Greg's throat, muscles working around him until Nick was grunting something that sounded vaguely like Greg's name and coming.

When the last shudder subsided he collapsed against the door, his whole body melting into the wood as he watched Greg stand up. He knew he should help rearrange their clothes and make sure they looked like they hadn't just had sex at the crime scene – he was the senior investigator, after all – but by the time his hands caught up with his brain Greg already had them both tucked back into their jeans and their clothes smoothed out as much as possible.

He grinned when Greg looked him over, examining him for any evidence of what they'd been doing. "You know, there's hope for you yet."

Greg raised one eyebrow at Nick, his mouth twitching into a not-quite-smile. "I haven't had any complaints so far."

"No," Nick said, heat creeping into his cheeks as he shook his head, "I meant as a CSI."

"Oh." Greg did smile then, sweet and just a little amused as he leaned in for another kiss. And now he tasted like Nick and butterscotch, the combination enough to make Nick's cock twitch. A low moan escaped his throat as he tore himself away from Greg, willing the flush in his cheeks to die down so they could go back to work without raising any more suspicion than they already had. "We have to get back. Gris'll be wondering what happened as it is."

They didn't talk much on the way back to the lab, but when they pulled into the parking lot Nick couldn't resist leaning across the cab of the truck, fist closing around the front of Greg's shirt to pull him forward and press their mouths together one last time. He knew it was dangerous – anyone could walk past the truck and see them, but that didn't stop him from sliding his hand into Greg's hair and tilting his head until their mouths fit perfectly together. When he finally pulled away Greg was grinning like he had a secret, and Nick couldn't help grinning back.

He did his best to wipe the smile off his face when they walked back into the lab together, making sure he kept enough space between them to keep him from doing anything even more stupid than what they'd already done tonight. They were almost to the DNA lab when Grissom rounded the corner, eyebrows raised as he caught sight of them. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you two."

"Yeah, sorry, Gris," Nick said, and he could feel the blush already rising. As soon as it hit his face Grissom would know, and then he could kiss the promotion and his career goodbye. "We…"

"Nick was showing me how to ALS. Why waste a good hotel room, right?"

Nick sent up a quick prayer of thanks that Grissom was looking at Greg, because he was positive he didn't manage to swallow his reaction to that fast enough. By the time Grissom did look at him he'd managed to force his features back to neutral, or as close as he could get when his ears felt like they were on fire. "On the job training. You said you wanted me to teach him the basics."

For a few endless seconds Grissom just looked at him, and Nick was sure he knew. He was _Grissom_ , after all, and Nick had never been able to get a lie past him. Not that he tried that often, but the few times he had he failed miserably. But if Grissom knew anything he was keeping it to himself, and when he nodded Nick had to swallow a sigh of relief. "Good. Now you can teach him the fastest route to the morgue. Doc's got your body ready."

Nick nodded and waited until Grissom walked away to venture a glance at Greg. As soon as he did he realized it was a mistake, because Greg was holding a roll of Lifesavers close to his mouth, tongue darting out to catch the one on the top of the roll. He swallowed a groan and glanced down at his watch, cursing the time and the fact that they had to go listen to Doc do his song and dance instead of going home where he could peel all Greg's clothes off as slowly as he wanted.

"Want one?" Greg asked, smiling his most innocent smile when Nick looked at him. "They're butterscotch."

Nick barely managed to hold back a moan, and he really was in way over his head if just hearing Greg say the word made him half-hard again. He reached for the Lifesaver anyway, popping it into his mouth and taking hold of Greg's shoulder to push him toward the door again. "I hope you didn't have any plans for after shift," he murmured as he steered Greg out the door and back toward his truck.

"Depends. You planning to teach me more of the basics?"

Nick laughed at that, hand lingering on the small of Greg's back for just a second longer than strictly necessary. "I was thinking something more advanced."

"You sure I'm ready for that?" Greg asked as he slid into the truck next to Nick, sprawling invitingly against the seat and it took everything in Nick not to climb over the gearshift and show him exactly what he had in mind. This thing between them was going to cost them both their jobs if he wasn't careful, but when he was with Greg he almost didn't care. He had no idea what to make of that – it was a little frightening sometimes, but he knew he'd never be able to walk away.

"I think you can handle it."


End file.
